


Secrets and mishaps

by Iseafieria



Series: Poly ship week [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Communication Issues, Elf! Jeremy, F/M, Lord help these kids, M/M, Multi, Werewolf! Michael, this now exists, witch! Christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseafieria/pseuds/Iseafieria
Summary: Michael and Christine are hiding something from Jeremy and each other.





	Secrets and mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural beings AU: A, B and C are supernatural beings (werewolf, vampire, demon etc.), but they keep their identities a secret from each other. Hilarity ensues.

Jeremy was pretty sure that his boyf and girlfriend were hiding something from him, and it was driving him up the wall.

It wasn’t a secret that Jeremy wasn’t human, all anyone had to do was look at him to know that he was half elf, his tall willowy stature was a dead give away. He had learnt to deal with it since he elementary school. By the time that Rich got around to calling him tall ass it was just one of hundreds of names he’d been called. 

He had known Michael since kindergarten, and over 12 years later Jeremy had assumed that there were absolutely no secrets between them. In middle school Michaels moms’ started pulling Michael from school for a couple of days each month. At first It had been nothing major but after 6 months of this, Jeremy asked about what was going on. Michael told him that he had doctors’ appointments that he had to go to. This excuse worked until they had been together for 5 months, Jeremy started tracking the ‘doctors’ appointments’ and watched the pattern unfold, each appointment was the day of the full moon. That wasn’t fishy at all…

Christine’s hiding was different. She wouldn’t up and disappear for days at a time, but she did have some bizarre habits. She would leave out a small version of their dinner on the kitchen counter, there was mint extract spayed on the windowsills, there were several instances of her disappearing for a couple of hours to do who knows what. Really the list with Christine was too long, and whenever Jeremy asked her about these ‘habits’ She’d fall back on the excuse that she picked it up from her dads’. 

He asked Michael and Christine what they thought the other was hiding, and it seemed that none knew the others secret. It was driving Jeremy crazy.

 

Christine was finding it harder and harder to work he magic. Don’t get her wrong she loves her boyfriends, but they were extremely nosy. And it wasn’t because she didn’t want to tell them, it was the fear that exposing this part of her life would lead to a break up, Witches weren’t exactly accepted in society right now. Most magical beings were having a rough time, with the whole human supremacy fever that had taken on the country recently. Jeremy was having a hard enough time with out having to worry about her. Luckily her excuse for most of her craft held up, Her Papa was the one who taught her to care for household creatures and dad had tutored her in potions, spells and other aspects of her their craft ever since she showed signs of having magic. 

Michael was driving her up a wall though. She knew that he had a magic related secret, but he refused to spill when asked. Jeremy wasn’t a good resource either, because he had no clue what was going on with their boyfriend. All he could tell her was that it had been going on since 6th grade.

Chris tine decided to go to the only other person she knew to have any connection and knowledge of magical beings for help.

Three knocks were all it took to get Jake to answer his door. “Hey Chris, what d’ya need?” 

“I need the help of a shapeshifter.”

“Well come on in. Need any specific things or just general knowledge?” Jake closed the door behind them.

Christine worried her lip for a moment trying to piece together her thoughts. “Magical beings that start changing around 12 or 13.”

Jake quirked an eyebrow, “Well go sit in the living room, I need to get one of my books.”

 

Michael was at an impasse. There wasn’t much else he could say about it. The full moon was closing in on him once again and he’d have to go back to his moms’ place to ensure everyone’s safety. It wasn’t like he was really aggressive when he ‘wolfed out. But it wasn’t pretty, and what would the think after all was said and done.

He knew that Jeremy wouldn’t dich him entirely, they had over 12 years of history together, but he figured that he’d be met with the ‘it’s best if we stay just friends’ and Michael wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take it. Christine was nice, but a break up was very likely if he showed his saturated colors to her.

Lycanthropy was a recessive gene, but his Ina had it and his biological father apparently had it too, thus Michael turned into a large ball of fur every month. It wasn’t deadly or anything, just inconvenient, especially when he had opted to stay in public school, to stay with Jeremy. 

What Michael did know was that it was easier to get work if everyone thought you were human. He had seen Ina struggle and settle, (until she became a makeup sales woman), and didn’t want anyone to worry about him getting a job. So It was going to be a secret he would keep for as long as possible.

 

Christine came home with a list of possibilities about Michael, which included; Vampire, Kelpie, skin walker, werewolf, and Aswang. 

When she walked into the apartment she found Jeremy sitting on the couch waiting for her.

“So What were you doing?” He looked at the slip Jake had given her to go over.

She sat down beside Jeremy and showed him the list “Asking Jake for some help with the Michael dilemma. So shall we?”

“Alright, well we can rule out vampire immediately, He loves garlic bread way too much.”

“And Kelpie wouldn’t be it either, we don’t visit the ocean often enough.”

“What’s a skin walker?”

“Native American, one sells their soul to the spirits and takes on whatever form they wish, though it’s generally bears, coyotes, eagles, and wolves.”

“Well we can rule that out to I guess.”

“So that leaves us with Werewolf or Aswang. I’ll get some wolfs bane, you make a very salty dinner.” She grinned and stood up. “It won’t really hurt him, but it picks him out.” She pulled Jeremy up and gave him a kiss.

“Wait, where are you going to get wolfs bane? That’s pretty hard to come by.”

“My papa should have some left over from his last potion.”

“Potion?”

“Wait, did I say potion? I totally meant rotation, remember he works a flower and plant shop.” She threw on her coat and left before Jeremy could ask any other questions.


End file.
